mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Xavier
---- |Fukutsu no Hīrō: Adamando}} |epithet= |birthday= June 27th |age= 32 |gender= Male |height= 6'9" |weight= 425 lbs |hair= Brown |eye= Brown |bloodtype= O- |quirk= Generator |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= Adamant Hero Agency |team(s)= |fightingstyle= Close Combat |debut= |voice= }} , publicly known as the |Fukutsu no Hīrō: Adamando}} is an American Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery 04D60BF2-6279-44D3-A365-A8D0A1EE8CA3.jpeg 91249835-1330-4FDE-ABAB-D053972F97BD.jpeg Personality Abilities Physical Prowess Quirk Generator is an Emmiter-type quirk that enables Thomas to use the kinetic energy produced by his body, or absorbed externally, in order to increase his physical attributes. His body will absorb kinetic energy from attacks or from his own movements, storing it up on his body. However, there is a limit to how much he can absorb, as having too much will tear his body apart. As such, the amount he can keep up stored is relative to Thomas's own physical strength and endurance. Simple movements of his body causes him to charge up constantly, as such, Thomas carries with him a regulator on his chest that releases energy to the atmosphere whenever he has too much. Thomas turned such a detrimental quirk into an effective one, training himself to employ such control, that he's able to surround his body in a kinetic shield, instead of constantly having to release the energy, which is dense enough to block powerful attacks, and even explosions. Thomas can also supplement his strength and speed, by releasing concentrated bursts of energy from his body. In order to absorb external energy, however, Thomas has to shut down his aura shield, making him vulnerable to damage. Even if he can absorb the energy of attacks, those strong enough may still cause pain and injury to his body. His own movements are greatly supplemented by the kinetic energy absorbed, which only grow the more he absorbs or produces. As such, depending on the situation, a prolonged battle may actually work on Thomas's favor. His kinetic aura shield enables Thomas to tackle attacks head on, without much worry for injuries. His shield can be overcome, however, he can also increase the density of it by using more energy. Weaknesses A weakness of this quirk is that whether Thomas whishes it or not, his body is always storing kinetic energy, which he needs to eventually release from his body, as having too much will tear his body apart. As a child/teen, this was really detrimental because he needed to release energy very often as his body wasn’t strong enough to keep energy stored for more than an hour, as just by walking and doing simple movements his body charged up. Another weakness is with the fact that to absorb physical attacks and convert them into energy, he needs to release this aura shield, and take the attack head on, and while most of the time he’ll simply absorb it, powerful enough attacks may cause severe damage even when he absorbs the energy itself. Super Moves * '|止められない力：ジャガーノート|''Tomerarenai-ryoku: Jagānōto''}}: Thomas advances towards a target, surrounding himself in a kinetic aura and increasing his speed as e moves forward, becoming an nigh-unstoppable freight train that will ram against anything and anyone that stands in his way. Equipment Relationships Trivia * References Category:Lemasters30 Category:Pro Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users